Blood of the North
by ladyredbird
Summary: Everyone knows who Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are. But still no-one knows who Alex Dahl and Astrid Jensen are, norse demigods who spend their summers at Camp North. What these guys have in common? Nothing since Thor's hammer is stolen and the last sighting where in the USA. Who is the robber? Co-written story, what can two not so normal authors (and a crazy translator) do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood of the North**_

_**New arrives at Camp North and some Divine Screams**_

**Alex**

I do not know well when I woke up that morning: I just know that the day began normally and ended in a big mess.

Ok, maybe I should be used to it, because five of twelve gods of our Pantheon are devoted to the war and cannot wait to remind us how cool and strong they are, but sometimes also a son of Odin wants to rest. The alarm was immediately interrupted by my hand that crashed on it.

Ok, this is my seventh year at Camp North and I already have to change my twenty-fifth alarm. I should remember myself not to be too much rude. I got up and washed my face, hands and teeth; I had to make a good impression. After that, I went in the main hall of the dormitory of the Dragon Horde, my horde of bloodthirsty Vikings demigods.

Many said that being children of the King of the Gods was a recommendation. Never those words were more false. I became leader of the Horde in a totally unexpected way when I beat Geram in a sword training. He infuriated for being defeated and challenged me saying that I had dishonored the Horde and put at stake his title of leader. Now, I must point out that no one was seriously injured, but anyway I had to bandage his arm and I was lucky that no one else dared me later. According to the rules, in fact, the head of the Horde is not elected, but each can become it beating in a fight with his bare hands the previous boss. In addition, there aren't specific periods in which to do so, a warrior can become the head of a horde at any time and the commander must accept any challenge, even if he has already addressed dozens before.

That's why I say I was lucky: despite having a very bad injured arm, no one challenged me. And I can confirm that being without an arm in combat is a big disadvantage. Anyway, I was lucky enough to have beat him that day and everything ended up with me at the head of the Horde.

Ok, now you'll say me: -"But you're boss! That's cool! ". It's true, it's nice if you count you have a personal lodging, the best table service, you have meat every day, you can drink what you want and you're respected everybody. But you have no idea what it means keeping order in an Horde of crazy rowdy people always ready to come to blows. Calming quarrels that always end up in a fight... your voice goes away, after a while.

Then you have to choose your seconds in command, who will lead the main troops into battle leading ... and also here it is so funny. You cannot spend a second, and I mean one second, quiet because immediately everyone wants to become it.

Whenever I have to make a decision I provoke a fight that I have to calm down. It's exausting.

I wore my MADE IN ASGARD uniform as commander in chief and reached the quarters of the other: thirty children, all demigods, children of various Norse gods. A large proportion – perhaps twenty per cent – were the sons of Freyja, the goddess of love and war; all others belonged to other gods.

I was one of the two sons of Odin's children of the Camp, and the only one to be a leader. My sister was one of the seconds in command of the Blood Horde. There were a lot of children of Thor and Eir, the goddess of medicine, as well as commander of the Valkyries.

The accommodations were quite comfortable, all divided into cohabited rooms for four people. Each of these rooms was equipped with shared bathroom, desk and a personnel chest; they opened onto a corridor that overlooked the common room, a huge great room with large tables where we can eat. From there, we went on the outside, but not directly on the Camp. Every Horde lived in a kind of fortress and the main building was complemented by an armory, a barn and a training field. All surrounded by wooden walls complete with watchtowers. Outside the fences there were an arena, many sports fields, other fields for training and thirteen temples, each belonging to a Norse god. Also, not far away, there was a strong sixth dwelling where our Supreme Commander lives: Hermdor, son of Odin, considered almost a god, though it was only a demigod.

He received immortality after he saved Balder, the god of the Sun, from the clutches of Hell and became the captain of a group of elderly demigods and warriors elves, all trained to command and administer the Hordes. They intervened only in cases of serious disputes involving whole hordes and had the task to avoid them.

However, things were going well lately. The summer had just started and the Camp was quiet. Protected by its impenetrable magical defenses that kept monsters and humans away, the various demigods could indulge themselves, while having fun as they liked. While I had to immediately defend myself by the semblance of a deadly attack when I saw a can of Coca-Cola flying against me.

-What did you call me!?-

-You heard me! I called you brainless idiot!-

-You do not call him like that, look that I clobber you!-

-Stay out of this, blondie, it is not your business!-

And down the barrel.

Eric, son of Baldr, must have said again that one of the sons of Thor was an idiot all brawns and no brain. And the discussion degenerated into a brawl with the children of both god that fight each other. And guess who had to calm the conflict?

-Stop it! What now!?- I asked, raising my voice as I could to make me hear above the clamor of the fight.

Although the mess I could make me heard. Hallelujah, a step forward.

-Eric told me I'm an idiot! He needs to learn a little respect!- snapped Egil, the fair-haired son of Thor, who stood up with a black eye. Although it was not muscular like his other brothers was a real rage.

-I just told the truth, you are an idiot! Who gave you the permission to break my mirror!?- Eric asked him, eyeing angry. He was blond too, but much more sweet and angelic featured than the other.

-That's enough! You fought each other and you are ok! We have other things to think about, keep your fury for the battlefield!- I replied, forcing them to stay away.

The two stared angrily as if they were watching how much it was worthy disobeying their leader to end up in the prisons of the Castle of Command for insubordination. They chose it was not so worthy and split up.

"_Ufff... luckily it went well..."_ I thought relieved, while I was going to the leaders' table. Positive side of my grade: quality food and delicious meat everytime, and an armchair as a chair at the table. I got lost for a moment in the speeches of some commanders, until I realized that someone was missing.

-Where is Astrid?- I asked to Marcus, one of the leaders of the Horde, son of Foreseti.

-That one? I have no idea. Perhaps she stayed in her room- he suggested, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

-I understand... I'm going to look for her. I recommend you to wait for us for the training- I recommended, drawing back to the dorms.

I was one of the few to notice her absence. Not she was unpleasant, indeed, she was very open. The problem was the mother: Hell. The only daughter of the goddess of the Abyss, her life had been difficult even at the Camp. Two years ago, she had also been accused of betrayal by one of the sons of Loki – which was proved false. So she found herself with, yes or no, two friends. I also wanted to make her my second in command, but, of course, the Horde would not have agreed to and she herself advised me not to do it if I didn't want to find her head on a silver plate for breakfast.

I reached her door and knocked.

-Come in- was the laconic reply.

When I entered I found myself in front of a girl of about sixteen years old, her eyes were black endless pits, black long hair fell across his chest framing her face pale and sweet features. It was almost as tall as me and was wearing a black T-shirt depicting a rock band unknown to me.

-Well? Why are not you in the common room with everyone else?- I asked, closing the door behind me and leaning against the wall.

-Because... well, ugh, I like to have breakfast as I want to- she snapped angrily, pointing to her desk where there was a cup of milk and a box of cereals Mußli.

I began laughing. Today there were cookies, but she could not stay without her favorite cereals.

-Do not laugh! This is serious!- she said, furious.

-Easy, easy! I understand, but I remind you that today you have to take the new arrivals, so be prepared- I intimated, pretending to be an angry commander. Useless fiction since both us began laughing.

-Yes, sir- she said, calming the laughs.

-Well done, soldier- I said, returning to my room to wear my studded leather armor. We had to give the right impression to new demigods.

It was easy to wear, I needed only to wear it as a normal shirt and tighten the strings on the sides and it was done. No helmet, I didn't like it, it covered the view. Then I took my sword: a weapon that I loved and that turned into any type of sword in history. He could move from the Swiss boxcutter to the broadsword, but also to all other swords – the dagger, the short sword, the long sword, the hand and a half sword – depending on the location and the opponent I was facing.

After that, I returned to the common room where we were gathering all members of the Dragon Horde. All were wearing armor over personal clothes and had the air of people that was going to fight. Perfect!

-COMPANY OF THE DRAGON!- I said, how like to motivate them, raising my sword.

All answered to me by beating their shields, screaming, while others rose five black flags with painted on a red rampant dragon spitting fire; the symbol of the Horde.

I got at the lead of the group, which came out marching towards the main courtyard, at the foot of the five forts, where there were thirteen temples arranged in a circle. Not far away, I saw the other Hordes advance, the Blood one, led by Rebekka, daughter of Freyja; the Sword one, led by the blond Oscar, son of the god of the sun, Baldr. The Shield one, preceded by Grete, daughter of Eir, the goddess which was also the leader of the Valkyries. Finally, the Fire one, led by Havard, a mighty son of Thor wielding a hammer just like his father.

At the center of the square there was Hermdor, our chief commander, who was waiting us, dressed in military uniform complete with helmet, sword and AK-47 behind him. He was a slender, fair-skinned man, with black hair, gray eyes and a rugged look. More than two meters high, he was a true giant who inspired fear even to the oldest among us. He was escorted by a troop of elves with bows, escorting fifteen children between the ages of eleven and twelve. The smaller, perhaps, was ten.

The hordes arranged on the sides of the square, leaving the center at the five leaders, which are arranged behind their manager.

-Well, new arrivals! Your elves companions should get briefed thoroughly on the North Camp. Here you will be trained so, in your life, you may face monsters that want you dead, and to serve the gods when the Ragnarock will come! Now, before being sorted, I will tell you three main rules of our camp!- Said Hermdor to fifteen kids that looked around bewildered and frightened, with a voice like Sergeant Hartman.

I could not help but I smiled when I saw them jump. I had arrived alone in the Camp, quite rare thing, but I was certainly not spared from the "start over" lecture.

-Rule Number One! Never, and I mean never, get close to the Main Fort without permission!- he yelled, pointing to the stone building that housed his residence and the elven guards one.

Fifteen heads nodded in unison.

-Rule Number Two! Never disobey your leaders, or I'll take care of personally get off your eyes from their sockets!-

Fifteen bodies shuddered with fear, while they were "yes" with their heads.

-Rule Number Three! Never, and I say _never_, approach the edge of the Camp if you don't want to be the target of mines and automated turrets!-

Fifteen "yes" could not have been more convincing and fearful.

-Very well, babies! Now, I'm going to sort you in the five Hordes! Be the honor of the commanders who you will be assigned! You will be under their control, but do not expect favoritism or salvation, because they won't save your skin!-

Gradually, all were divided with partially random. The Hordes, in fact, had to have a more or less equal number of members, usually about twenty-five or thirty people. There were assigned to me: Anne, a lively little girl with blond hair with braids; Mike, a boy with a bit strong reminiscent a miniature of a rugby player, and Serah, a beautiful little girl with long auburn hair and bright-eyed.

I tried to guess the gods of whom were children, but just about Serah I conjectured the hand of Freyja. Usually the recognition occurred after a year of age, when a god left his mark on your skin, or you were guessed by your character. I, for example, had the symbol of a spear surrounded by fire on the left arm.

The problem was that everyone, more or less, had similar attributes: in addition to being hyperactive and with an high attention deficit, we were all very aggressive and organized for war. This is because almost all the Norse gods were devoted to the conflict. Easiest to guess were the children of the goddess Freyja - which usually there always be at least three per year in the Camp –, the sons of Loki – impossible not notice their black hair like the starless night and smart looks – and those of Forseti – the only ones to have a minimum sense of pacifism and dialogue. All the others were, more or less, at the same level.

As soon as the director had finished, he left greeting us with a smile a bit sinister, followed by the elves. With a nod, I made it clear to the leaders to break ranks, the Horde broke up and the boys went to have fun. The morning, usually, was very active. We began from warm up, but then we ranged in any business. There were all the sports available: basketball, rugby, football. No tennis or golf, the gods saw them as softy sports. So I took the opportunity to learn about the three newcomers.

-So, guys, how are you?- I said, clapping my hands, trying to have a reassuring smile... and from their reactions I deduced that it did not go very well.

-I... I'm fine, sir- replied the boy, becoming a little more couraged. Maybe I should do this without the armor.

-All right... listen, I don't want to eat you, okay? But I have the job to guide you in battle, then prevent me problems, stay away from the biggest troubles and follow the three rules, okay?- I said, leaving away the idea of a smile. Maybe honesty was the best weapon in those cases – Divine Father, help me.

They nodded with a little less fear. Maybe they realized that I was not as "Iron Commander" as Hermdor. I led them on a tour of the Camp, showing them all the courses and subjects available. Horse riding, rock climbing, survival, medieval swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, archery, basketball, soccer, medicine, crafts and manufacture of weapons. As I showed them the Camp, they were becoming less fearful and engulfed me with questions to which I was happy to answer. I felt strangely at ease in the role of guide, it made me feel a lot more comfortable, because I was not to quell riots, and, perhaps because of that, I had never imposed brass knuckles or dictatorial regimes in my Horde. I'd rather people ask me advice rather than to be leader.

-This is the spirit of a true leader- Dad said one day, when I went to Asgard. –A leader never orders the others to do thing at his place, but goes along the road with his men, pointing to the path less steep-

I didn't have understood much, but comprehended the gist and I did not complain. I was lucky that he had a bit of time for me.

I left my favorite "attraction" as the last one. We entered an immense hall, located next to the main fortress. Inside there were large openings from which you could hear the roars and deep bass.

-Hey, Vesa!- I said enthusiastically.

From one of the openings emerged an elongated , serpentine and flaky head. Two yellow eyes stared me tired. The size gave the idea that it was a creature as big as a truck. In fact it was a Wyvern. My Wyvern.

At the sight the three jumped, quickly hiding behind corners, sensing that the other openings were hiding creatures like mine. Instead I ran to hug the face, while I was greeted by a nostalgic grunt. The Wyverns were creatures of Asgard like wild dragons, although they were smaller and not spit fire. Training one was very difficult and few people had. To possess one you had to capture it personally, going to the mountains of Asgard, where these creatures lived, and subdue it. Only then they left you to train them. I had taken Vesa one year and a half ago, at the cost of five broken ribs, two fractures, three bruises, twelve points in the leg and a black eye. It was not a wise move, but my stubbornness had hit her, because in the end, it almost seemed to give up. Now we were inseparable friends and I always went to the stall of the Wyverns to greet her. After this little adventure, I decided it was time to go to return to the accommodations of the horde to help Serah, Mike and Anne with their first courses of battle. But something caught my attention.

A scream from the temple of Thor.

Something serious had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' corner:<strong>

Welcome to the North, this fanfiction is co-written by Axxx and Water_wolf on the largest italian fanfiction site.

**AxXx: Hello, people! **

**Water_wolf: *she waves her hand* Here I am! ^^ **

How they had this crazy idea of the union of the Norse Gods with our beloved Greeks?

**Ax: I had smoked a bowl.**

**Water: I got the stuff for him *she whistles* **

-.- As you can see, a koala has an higher IQ than a would-be writer and a proofreader who freaks out on too many fandoms. They will write at alternating POVs, AxXx Alex and Percy, Water Annabeth and Astrid. They will try to update at least once a week, but in reality they don't know what they are going to do.

**Water: We smoke bowls after all hahah. No, it is not true, but it does not take us too seriously. **

Small notes for today:

**Ax: I used the same name of the Ido's dragon for my wyvern**

**Water: because you have no imagination like me, I choose names from the pure heart of Norway**

**Ax: everything is planned, there is no plagiarism. If you have something to ask about the gods, which in any case will be introduced gradually, ask me **

**Water: HIM! **

For reviews, they perhaps will sing together like awesome (**heralds of pessimism or the Odin's ravens, NdWater**) and idyllic finches. They will insert, for the joy of Water, some imprecations in Norwegian, because the Camp is located in Norway.

**Ax: There are girls who love make-up and those who have a crush on Oslo.**

**Water: Dritt Mea culpa ^^ "**

Now, do not be afraid of the introduction and the joke about Miley Cyrus (sorry smilers), the story will worth it. And since the living Tuscan red and the Milanese green (**since when Milan is green? Hahah, NdWater**) are poor people who need urgent care, donate 8‰ of your time for a review: you will save two guys and probably also the world from the final destruction.

**Ax: Good night!**

**Water: Or day, since it's midnight and one minute.**

**Ax: Pedantic -.- Hello!**

**Water: Hi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Translator's corner:<strong>

I decided to translate this story because I liked it very much. This is only the first chapter, but I can swear to you readers that this is more than the usual story when there is a new character. The authors now are at the third story of the Chronicles of North, and I think they are all fantastic, both the stories and the authors. I know that the time and place of the stories are old (Blood of North is settled after The Battle of the Labyrinth and before The Last Olympian), but despite it, I really loved them.

If somebody wants to say something to the authors, please reviews the chapters and I'll transfer all to them.

Bye!

Red

* * *

><p>Soon on "Blood of the North": point of view of Astrid, the discovery of the yells and the companies of a quest.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Translator's corner:

Hi everyone! I'm late, I know, but I went through the university exams period and I also did my driving licence test. After that, my internet connection went over and I remained two weeks without it.

But now I'm here and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

I'll try to do my best to update the story very soon.

See you soon, demigods and legacies!

Red

**Blood of North**

**2. I discover that also hammers have GPS**

**Astrid**

There are only two reasons why the sons of Thor should be screaming like slaughtered chickens: the first, something serious has happened; second, it happened something very, very serious. And, since the summer was just started and that nothing had happened out of the routine, I would bet the helmet that the last hypothesis was correct.

A thought ran to the poor, small and helpless demigods just arrived at the Camp that already were facing some kind of problem – as if risking to destroy schools, being attacked by a monster or accidentally discover that the stockfish that you found yourself as a parent had attracted the interest of a god, they were not.

Well, not that it was difficult to attract the attention of a feminist and slightly inclined to love goddess. In the case of Thor, girls who worked in a factory as an assistant mechanic or someone willing to be called 'woman', with a marked prolongation of the last letter, would be all the rage. I got lost thinking about how Odin presented itself to mortals, without an eye and accompanied by two crows that they would willingly spend their holidays on a trip to England, determined to seduce some carrion crow of an unknown British castle. Another scream broke the thread of my thoughts, returning me to the present.

I send my hair back, I stopped to tie the Bourdeax army-issue rubber boots and walked to the temple dedicated to Thor. If the daughters of Eir were the geniouses in the use of herbal medicines, Freyja's ones to be damn perfect all the time, Hell's ones, other than having a personal list of enemies longer than the Adolf Hitler's one, had quite versatile aces up their sleeve. Why do you limit yourself to look like a shadow when you can be really one, traveling through the darkness? I overstepped the palisades, noticing that no-one had left the temple yet.

It was a blank stone building, nothing like the Christians golden domes, but also gave the idea of how strong and above the gods were. Two large boulders, cut to form high and massive columns, reported engravings and paintings depicting Thor in various feats, accompanied by the impressive hammer, his inseparable weapon. I walked quickly towards it, I flattened against a boulder and pricked up my ears. I did not understand all the words, but it was not very difficult to understand that half of them were swearing and cursing.

I settled in the shadow of the temple, so that not even a ray of sun hit my skin, and evocated my powers. In theory, it was forbidden to enter the holy place of a god who is not your father or your mother, but as a good demigod I was only interested in the practice. I found myself inside the building, hidden behind a statue of a supplicant giant at the feet of an angry but satisfied Thor. All his children, including Egil, who had caught a dressing-down by Alex this morning, were prostrate with fear rather than reverencial, something approaching at very terror.

And then I noticed _it_. The most sumptuous and beautiful statue of the god, carved at the leastest details so that you could see every single mail of the coat he wore, his long blond hair waving in the wind and an harsh and grim frown. But it was not so much the sculpture itself that had struck me, so much the fact that it was alive and moving, yelling at his subordinates.

-...You have no idea of outrage that I was caused to me, your skulls filled with gray mash cannot even give birth to an idea so devious and manipulative and _Knülle_*! Do you understand, right?"

If Thor-statue was expecting a chorus of "Yes sir!", or a fearless "Obviously we cannot conceive the image, since a brain but does not bear but thinks", he obtained a general moan. The god crossed his arms with a flutter of mustache and beard, wanting to continue the conversation, when his eyes met the sculpture behind which I stood.

'Please', I begged, 'he will not notice me and turn me into dog food'. But Thor was not interested in me, or rather, his stony eyes were lost in some kind of nostalgic memories. The lower lip quivered when he muttered: -My hammer…-

He reached for it, like claiming him, and his voice took on a melancholy note.

-My little, beloved, good boy…-

He attracted it to him, risking to make the statue collapse, and pressed him to his chest, rocking it as you would do with a kitten. I was about to laughing when the hammer suddenly disappeared into nothing, leaving Thor with the surprise still printed on his face of stone. 'Oh man', I thought, before the God sobbing: -M-m-my boy…- and conclude with an acute that he would envy to the leading soprano of the Opera. Something that sounded like -AAAARRRGH!- that destroyed my tympanums.

A tiny little stone fell on my head with a puff of dust. Soon after, the gears in my mind began to spin wildly. Angry Thor, terrified children, the hammer that disappeared at the touch... No. It could not be that reason. But the demigods had the percentage of bad luck that raises the average of bad luck upward every year, because from the crowd Johannes got up, a blond hair and strong guy, who declared: -Divine Father, we understand your anger because we share it. And we swear on our lives and on Asgard that we will not allow the guilty to be free: we'll find out who stole your hammer and we will want him to die-

I let out a groan, which attracted the attention of another son of Thor. He turned in my direction, looking in the shadows with his eyes until he found me. I put my index against the lips, in a last desperate plea, begging him not to spy. But it would be strange as a flying cow that someone did not want me dead, in fact, the boy pointed his finger at me and jumped up, shouting. -The daughter of Hell is here!-

I jumped up, avoid the stone arm of the giant of a breath, and took advantage of the darkness to get out as fast as you can from there. Courses like a damn towards the fence, looking for asylum, certain that if the sons of Thor caught me nobody could make me go back alive. An unanimous exclamation of battle rose up behind me, spurring me to be,if possible, even faster.

The grass ran so fast under my feet that I could not see the bright green. I could feel the breath of those bloodhounds on my neck, even though they wouldn't have been on me before other fifty feet, and thanked a million of times my fitness and my natural inclination to speed rather than strength. I concentrated only on the breath that was burning my lungs like fire, removing everything that was around me. It probably should not have done this, because a few seconds later I ran into something hard and cold.

I fell to the ground, which had strangely assumed the consistency of steel, and roared: -Get out!-

And, after a nanosecond, I realized that I had landed the head of my Horde and I had just told him to get out of the way with the grace of a longshoreman. I turned pale.

-Hey, Alex- I peeped, leaving him free to get up.

-Astrid-

-I think I made a mess- I continued, submissive.

-I think so, too- he muttered. -It always seems that the problems see me like a magnet-

It painted a smile on my lips. -Because you do not know what happened there-

Alex gave me a questioning look. I quietly curled a strand of hair on my finger, as if nothing had happened, and I said: -You know, Thor's hammer is just disappear…-

.What!?- he interrupted me, a mixture of emotions that was painting his face, first of all the surprise.

-Mh mh- I agreed, nodding. The guy would probably want to say something, but the sons of Thor came messy and noisy as buffaloes. Johannes panted heavily, before taking a deep breath and declare, furious: -To Hermdor. Now-

If you have to go to the Supreme Commander, it was happened something definitely serious and something even worse would happen next. Probably the day I arrived at the Camp North and I saw him for the first time, I would have lost the power of speech or I would have turned into a some sort of amoeboid, if I hadn't been so chilly, angry and excited at the same time. It was not my fault if a frost giant had decided to skate with me on a track also open in summer, for the delight of tourists, reproduced a true lake, including cold source. I would also like to point out that the frost giants have never seen one of those commercials where there is a water that eliminates water and a cereal bar has a slender waist.

And I was twelve years old, old enough to get around the "parental control" of the television and watch programs suitable for a single adult, imagine how Alex felt in front of that giant when he was only nine years old. A Colossus that could now decide my destiny in all calm, because I had disobeyed one of the rules of the Camp and I was not exactly in a good position.

I rocked on the chair, pulling from my jeans pocket a silver lighter and playing with its hood. I studied who had been summoned, including Johannes, representative of the sons of Thor; Alex, as my supervisor and one of the most experienced demigods, as well as commander; finally, me and Einar, a son of Loki who had always stood out for acute speeches, an iron logic and winning observations. Dark brown spaghetti fell in a soft tuft on the eyes, hazel and darting, as well as all its physical suggested that it would be ready to spring in every moment. I was noticed with the corner of the eye, he smiled and winked ambiguous at the lighter.

I lifted my lip like a dog showing fangs, saying "Don't be a pain the arse or I'll break your face, because I'm sure you would not like to be in my place"

He responded with a kiss that said "You have to be kind even when you have the menstrual cycle."

I stopped the hood, I ceased to rock and pointed my elbows on the table in front of me. I tried to snap the flame and burn the tip of the tuft, but Alex stepped in and divided us before the battle began. I let myself fall back on the chair, taking up playling with the lighter, watching stealthily the son of Odin. Unlike his father, he had both eyes of an indeterminate color that reminded me of a storm at the height of his power; the features were not particularly sweet, like raw curves, but that didn't bother to look, because softened by a cascade of black not too long curls. I liked Alex, his being an open person even though he had secrets he shared only with the trees of the Camp. It was what a lot of guys were not: interesting.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the profile of Hermdor. If he was impressed that we were still alive and well and that there had been no attempted murders, he did not see. He walked around the wooden table on which we were gathered, he ignored his comfortable chair and sat at the head table, his arms crossed. He stared at us intensively, reminding me once again my literature teacher, which seemed to consider us books to read in the breaks between the explanations.

-We have a big problem and a smaller one- he said. –You already know why you're here, so keep your mouth shut and speak only when I tell you, clear?-

-Very clear, sir- we replied in unison.

The Commander gave the word to Johannes, who told in detail the crime committed against Thor. –Besides- he pointed out, -one of my brothers caught her in our temple, to eavesdrop as a sneaky spy-

I stopped torturing the lighter, making me more careful. Hermdor raised an eyebrow at my address, pressing me to have my say.

-I was not eavesdropping, but I was what referring happened to my Horde, which cries of silly frightened women were not - I corrected him, with fake indifference.

-You're lying, we know- said Johannes immediately, blue eyes narrowing to slits. -We expect this and more from a traitor-

I felt hit where it hurt. I frowned, took a deep breath and replied, piqued: -Truly, the only thing that betrays here is your stupidity with intelligence-

It took a few seconds to digest the joke and the implied insult, and when he did, he took on the color of my shoes. He put his hand to his belt, where he held a dagger hanging, and would use it to behead if the Supreme Commander had not intervened, depriving him of the weapon in a move so fast that we hardly saw her.

-Don't speak- ordered him, swinging the dagger and stacking it in his belt like a gun that has just shot. Einar and Alex were sitting on the edge of their seat.

-The big problem is this: Thor's hammer is gone. We suppose it is stolen, but it's not sure, although I doubt that you can lose a weapon like that- he began, resolutely.

The son of Loki coughed, making Hermdor giving him the permission to talk. –You all know what a GPS divine, right?-

That "right" sounded like "if you do not know this you are as smart as a stuffed ram"; and, as I was into that category, I felt rather offended. Alex thought for a moment, then nodded and said: -A tracker indicating the location where is the preferred weapon of a god, which is useful in cases like this-

He looked askance at Einar, arriving to the same conclusion. -Thor have told you where the last signal was recorded, right, Johannes?-

The blond turned pale, suddenly nervous. -Well... I…-

-I didn't teach you to babble nonsense phrases, boy, but to fight and to write reports- Hermdor, crossing his arms.

Johannes swallowed, took his courage in both hands and said –I forgot to tell you, sir-. Before the Commander could speak, he continued hastily. –GPS signaled its position in the United States, in New York, Long Island before it went out-

"_Someone deactivated it"_, I thought, recognizing that the issue became more thickened.

-So- The voice of Hermdor reminded me the growl of a bear. -You and your brothers would set off in search of Thor's hammer forgetting where to begin the research and going, perhaps, all over the Europe in vain-

He blocked the objection with a wave of his hand. -If we want to say it gently, the sons of Thor are too involved to think normally and fulfill this undertaking-

The last word echoed through the room, silencing everyone. A quest. An adventure in most cases deadly, full of danger, trickeries, intrigues, traps that may cost you your own life... and absolutely fantastic. We were demigods, children who risks since they were born, with hyperactivity and a skyrocketing deficit for attention, all that includes a quest is so thrilling and exciting that you may not wanting to stay out. No one, then, received the honor of be in it since years, perhaps centuries, whereas our generation could carry out one.

My reaction and Alex's were contemporary: we sprang to our's feet, he even knocking the chair, and exclaimed: -I volunteer for the quest!- Hermdor snorted, looking for inner peace.

-To begin with- he said. –You, Astrid Jensen, you have ignored one of the rules of the field; secondly, a quest must be given, volunteers are those of cleaning companies-

I sat down again, staring grimly.

-We cannot attend to the research of the hammer of Thor!- said Johannes, furious. -Lord, he is our father, it is as if they had offended even our pri-

-Good- snarled the Hermdor. -I decided that you won't attend the quest and so it will be. No "but", "if" or "still". If you don't like this, get out of this room-

-I think I'll do it- said Johannes, stiff, walking through the thresold.

Einar gave a slanting smile, probably thinking "The brainless blond one is finally gone". I found myself sharing that opinion, accompanied by a "minus one". The Supreme Commander walked up and down the room, like the pendulum of a cuckoo clock, making cross my eyes.

When he stopped, he began: -It's been a while that no one receives the honor of a quest. To carry it out, we need a hero, a demigod capable of handling the situation, to convince their colleagues and, of course, to survive and to make them survive. For these reasons, and because I know him to be old enough to consider him one of the best ones, I give the quest in search of Thor's hammer to Alex Dahl here-

The boy's body was crossed by a quake and I was afraid he would fall to the ground, the reaction that I would probably have. I knew Hermdor would never give those tasks to me, nor Einar seemed surprised that he was not mentioned, but this made me think about my punishment, or if Alex had decided to take me with him. He was surrounded by good candidates, even better of me, and he could choose only two adventure companions. How many were the chances that I had been considered in its decision?

-Thank you, sir- he said, when he had recovered from the slight shock, which had given way to electrification and joy. Hermdor nodded. -You know how it works, only two companions and tomorrow you will leave Camp North with them-

Alex hid behind the thick layer of clouds that were his eyes, not allow us to understand who he would choose. He spent a full minute in silence, shifted his weight from one leg to the other and said –I choose to take with me my right arm, Sarah Nilsen, daughter of Eir- He paused, and a cold shiver ran down my back. –Finally, also Astrid Jensen, daughter of Hell, will come with me -

And BAM, he dropped the bomb. There was a part of my mind that he refused to accept those words, finding them too bad associated with my name, while the other was accumulating energy for the outbreak. In the end, the second prevailed on the first and I let out a little cry of joy. Alex gave me a smile that I was too excited to return.

-Well- said Hermdor. –Jensen, we will discuss your punishment after the quest, if you're still alive to be able to endure it- It sounded a bit like a threat or a sincere wish of no return, but I did not care that much, I was just included in a quest!

Alex sat down, and the Supreme Commander explained how we'd organized, time of departure and all that sort of questions that you're your eyelids fall down until you fall asleep. I do not know with what energy Einar faced them, who was not even selected. When the airplane agency confirmed us the online booking of tickets for three people for New York City, despite the price and other complications that had a too long name to be remembered, it was almost evening. Dinner time was already gone for quite a while, but we received permission to take refreshment ourselves in our rooms.

Einar passed us, moving away alone from the home of the Supreme Commander, leaving me and Alex to walk side by side, each one lost in their own thoughts. Reached the common room, the boy took a different direction from mine, direct to his room. After a while, I realized that I had not even thanked him for his choice.

-Hey, Alex, wait!- I exclaimed. He turned around, rattling the chain mail. I felt that I was slightly blushing, but continued anyway: -I just wanted to tell you... just wanted to thank you for had chosen me for the quest. Really-

He smiled. -You're welcome, Astrid. See you tomorrow-

-See you tomorrow- I greeted, looking at his profile as he walked away.

I looked along the short road that separated me from my room, where my companions were already entered. Hatched the door quietly, monitoring the situation and noting that all three were doing their things. I slipped inside and gotten just a curious look by Mathilde. I undid the military boots, giving a bit of relief at my feet, I picked up my iPod and I climbed on the top of the bunk bed.

I put the headphones in my ears, I rolled the playlist and picked a song at random among the first I looked at. _Paramore_ began to bring joy to my ears. I crossed my feet, moving his head to the music. The stomach was too twisted to claim food, after all, tomorrow I would have left Camp North to go to North America, one of the most famous and dreamed countries in the world. Other than Norway, which is remembered only by the kids because it's the home of Santa Klaus. And then, how could I relax if I was included in a quest?

* Knülle = fuck in Norwegian

Authors' corner:

Good evening everyone!

**Water: This is the chapter written by me, with a style a bit different from his (Ax's), I hope he will please you like his and that has not made you want to throw up / go to the bathroom / jump out the window ...**

**Ax: We get it.**

**Water: ^^ "**

As you may have heard, Astrid is a girl rather particular: she plays with a lighter when she's nervous, has a crush on cereals and rock music. You will discover later what other groups she listens to.

**Ax: A hug goes to those people who have entered the Blood of the North in the favorites and follows…**

**Water: …and who reviewed.**

Greetings to all, see you soon!

Soon on Blood of the North: Alex meets his parents, kills some dummies and we approach Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
